


Some Days

by ClintFuckingBarton



Series: Crying About Pissy Redbirds [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dead Robins, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClintFuckingBarton/pseuds/ClintFuckingBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days, Jason Todd missed that little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Days

Some days, Jason Todd walked into his safe house in Gotham and expected to find a crowbar in his bed.

It was never there.

Some days, Jason Todd threw on his helmet and strapped on his guns and went out to rough up a few drug dealers who were dealing to kids, and he expected to run into an annoying little shit who would punch him in the gut, but wouldn’t stop him from shooting a few of those dealers in the kneecaps.

The only people he ever ran into were the drug dealers he was looking for.

Some days, Jason Todd woke up to the sound of something outside the window and expected to find a sleepy Robin who had come by for the explicit purpose of poking his finger into a few bullet wounds, complaining about how said wounds were “not his problem”, but disinfecting and stitching them up anyway.

All he ever found outside that window was a stray cat who had decided that his fire escape was home.

Some days, Jason Todd would turn around and expect a certain someone to “tt” at him, but he 

was only ever greeted with silence.

Some days, Jason Todd would sit at a grave and stare at the headstone and wonder why he had been granted the right to come back to life--he who had done nothing other than pervert the skills he’d been taught, and turned to killing--while this kid who had so much potential was still rotting in the ground.

He never found a good answer to that question.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short. I just had. Feelings? I'll probably write Robin's Nest at some point today... probably. I'm just in suffering atm. My apologies. You could infer a romantic relationship here if you wanted, but I kind of just wanted to write something...
> 
> missing Damian.


End file.
